Dangerous
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas Songfic. Pocahontas and John struggles to keep their realtionship strictly as friendship, even though the attraction for so much more is present. Please RR


Hi everyone!

Well, here I am again with another songfic. I'm glad to see the good reception got, so decieded to try my hand at another one. This one is to S Club 7's song "Dangerous." Please RR adn tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Dont' own them!

...00000...

_I don't think that I can fight it  
Cos my body gets over excited  
Next to you_

The night was quiet. Everywhere, the world was slowing down for a time of rest. A time of rejuvenation for all. The moon gently shone it's beams all over the earth, taking great pleasure in bathing the landscape with it's soft white glow. It casted it's beams across the waters of the ocean, causing a magnificent shimmering effect over the otherwise dark world. Dark except, for one small tent in the Jamestown colony.

In that very tent, a sole candle burned, lit by a very confused man. John Smith sighed to himself as he once again lay down on his sleeping mat and closed his eyes. As much as the young man tried, sleep would not come. For several hours now, he had lay awake, trying to forget the events of the day. Not that they had been difficult.

The day had actually been quite a pleasure. It had started with a beautiful sunrise and despite the grumbles of some of the men, most were happy to just be. Even when the blasted Ratcliffe had awaken sometime around mid-morning and ordered the others to start digging, the mood had remained somewhat cheerful. According to one of the sailors, Ratcliffe had filled the men's head's with visions of riches and English glory when their conquest was complete. According to the man, his speech had worked.

While most worked to dig for the gold or built the fort, that according to the governor, was an "absolute necessity", John had been ordered to scout the new terrain for the infamous "savages" that were so hated by the English. Even John himself, though he could never say that he hated them, often found them to be quite the annoyance, even a threat sometimes.

The morning had been more of an enjoyment than work for the young captain. As he moved over the landscape, he felt more like a schoolboy, running around and just goofing off than the brave and world renowed explorer that he really was. After several hours of combined actual scouting and just enjoying the new land, John was feeling rather heated. Spotting a stream nearby, the man made his way to it, think that a cool drink would do him a world of good.

As he neared the stream, he had gotten the strange sensation the someone was watching him. He glanced behind him, but saw no one. Eyes narrowed, he turned back to wash his face with the cool water. When he wiped his hand across his face, he saw a strange reflection in his helmet. Not sure of what to do, John had coolly placed the helmet back on his head and walked away, knowing that if someone were following him, they night be thrown off.

After walking a few feet, the captain made a sharp detour up a stone ledge that sat just behind the waterfall. Reading his rifle, John waited anxiously for whatever it was to come out of hiding. Being a skilled huntsman, he knew that waiting was half of the game, the other, being ready should one be attacked. John was a master of both skills. From his post, he saw a figure move from the opposite side of the falls and stood facing him crouched on a rock.

Feeling the moment was right, he swiftly maneuvered his way in one quick jump to a rock only several feet from where it stood and took aim. From where he stood, the mist still blocked his view a bit as he slowly followed the figure to and upright position, never taking the crossbows from the rifle off of his target. As the mist cleared and his view became clearer, what he saw was like nothing he had ever seen before.

On the smooth rock, mere feet from where he was, stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The wind rippled through her raven hair, tossing it freely as though it were combing it by choice. Her dark eyes seemed to see to his very soul and the emotion in them, almost a silent trust. John had stared at her, almost as if in a trance before he slowly managed to lower his weapon. His eyes met hers and locked into their gaze. Neither moved for a few moments, almost unsure of what to do.

Somehow, John had been able to lift his booted feet through the knee-deep water to slowly walked over to where she stood. never once losing her gaze, he made his way through the water, the only sound was the movement of the water as he walked. he had almost made it to her, hand outstretched before she had bolted right past him. he had called out to her. "NO! Wait!" Only after was he calling himself ten different kinds of stupid, thinking she would understand his native language. Not understanding the rush of emotions that washed over him, only doing what his heart was screaming at him to do. He pursued her.

_And I find it kind of strange  
Cos I hardly even know you  
But you rush my heart in such a beautiful way_

He had followed her to where the river bank met some sort of glade. She had only seen him moment ago, at the falls. When he had first spotted her, fear had clutched her heart for a split second before a sense of strange security washed over her, almost as if she could trust this strange man. When his gaze had locked with her's, she felt her heart grow in a way she had never experienced before. It was so strange, yet so wonderful at the same time.

She wasn't sure why she had ran. Maybe because at the last possible second, fear had clutched at her heart. Maybe she had finally come to her senses and realized what a fool she was being, allowing a white man to get so close. Whatever the reason, it seemed to be forgotten as he called to her over and over. Pocahontas had turned around just in time to see him lean his rifle against a tree and come down to the bank where she stood, readying her canoe for a swift departure.  
Not sure what was stopping her, she listened as he clumsily tried to make conversation. Replying in her native tongue, the stare match continued. Grandmother Willow's word's rang through the princess's mind. _Listen with your heart_. Eyes opened. "Pocahontas." Than man had cast a strange look in her direction. "What did you say?" he asked. She sighed with relief as she could understand his words at last. "My name is Pocahontas." she repeated slowly and softly. A slow smile began to work it's way up the man's lips as he pointed to himself and replied. "I'm John Smith."

Giving him a small smile in return, Pocahontas accepted his outstretched hand and he pulled the canoe to the shore and helped her out of it. As soon as their hand's touched, Pocahontas felt a spark go through her. John must have felt it as well, because they both glanced up in surprise and dropped hands. Pocahontas sighed. What she thought would be a beautiful friendship suddenly seemed like the potential for so much more.

_Every little thing you say  
Every little move you make  
I gotta watch my step or I'll do something I'll regret_

John rolled back over on his side to face the tent opening. The candle had been burning for quite sometime now and only a small ember remained. Sighing, the man blew out the remaining flame with one soft breath before turning over to lay on his back. Placing his hands behind his head, he allowed himself to reflect back on the day.

The woman, he learned, was called Pocahontas. Her bright eyes and zest for life filled his mind as he lay in the darkness. Their day together had been amazing. After the first initial shock, conversation flowed easily and they talked the whole day like old friends. There was something different about this woman than he had ever seen before. She seemed very happy with only the simplest of needs. Having been surrounded by women who only valued material things his whole life, he found this quality very refreshing.

It was only after several hours that he had made that idiotic comment about the savages. He could see the anger flashing in her eyes as he tried to made a skillful recovery, but only ended up digging himself in deeper. After a humbling fall from a tree, which he was still sore from, she had calmly taken his hand and showed him her world. A beautiful world of simplicity and natural beauty.

The next several moments were quite intense. He held her hands in his and both had gazed into each other's eyes for quite sometime before the noise had begun. The almost silent noise of those blasted drums had broken the spell. She had suddenly looked away. Having not heard the noise, John questioned her. "What is it?" "The drums." she replied, without turning around. "They mean trouble." She finally turned to face him again. "I shouldn't be here." It was more to herself than to him.

As she tried to brush past him, he took hold of her upper arms to try to stop her. "Wait! Please.." he whispered over her protests. He was now standing in front of her once again. Both drew in a sharp breath, gazes locked. Neither moved for a moment, both contemplating what to do. Before he knew what he was doing, John lowered his head to her's, while drawing her closer to him. Before he could kiss her however felt her tense and place a hand on his chest to stop him. "I have to go." she whispered, almost sounding regretful. A sense of defeat had washed over him as he had stepped to the side and let her pass.

_Keep your love away from me  
Cos you know it could be dangerous  
There's no guarantee what you get from me_

As he watched her run away without a backward glance, John called himself a fool. What had he been thinking trying to kiss her? The young captain ran a hand through his blonde hair and turned to start his journey back to the settlement

As he walked, he was mentally kicking himself over and over again. There was too much at stake here. He was known for his abilities to defeat the Indians, not fall in love with them. His very reputation could be ruined. Then he remembered the look in her eyes when he had first seen her. Suddenly his reputation didn't see so important. What was more important was the safety of the woman that had captured his heart so unbelievably fast.

Any relationship between them would have to be kept a secret. A big risk to task. The risk was too great. The tension between their people was growing everyday and if ever discoverd, this could be the factor that would cause all hell to break loose among them. If discoverd, danger could ensue to both of them. The threat was too great. John sighed as he walked on. This relationship would have to remain platonic for both his safety and sanity. God help him, but against his own will and common sense, he was falling in love.

_Keep your heart away from me  
Cos you know that I am serious  
And I can't pretend that you're just my friend_

Across the forest, in a village several miles from the settlement , a young woman was thinking along the same path. Pocahontas lay silently in her hut and stared out the small hole in the top into the night sky. How strange she was feeling. As if all her common sense were washed away and she was acting completely on emotion.

The young woman sighed as she turned and rolled to her side. What a day she had had. She had met an absolutely incredible man. A man who had awoken emotions in her that she didn't know that she had. The way he looked at her in only the short time they had known one another. Hardly a day, yet somehow it felt right. An earlier when he had nearly kissed her! Her heart was beating rapidly, his lips only a breath away, and the anticipation she had been feeling.

Suddenly the young woman bolted upright What in the heavens was she thinking! She couldn't afford to lose her heart now, especially to the white man. As far as she was concerned, he was the enemy. True the bond of friendship had already been formed. She believed her father could live with that. But more? She shuddered at the thought. No one could ever accept that.

Pocahontas slowly lie back down and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to fall in love. Not even with one of her own. She was going to have to somehow sneak into the settlement, get John's attention and set the record straight. Their relationship must never go beyond friendship. No matter what feelings they were experiencing, they must keep their heads about them. There was too much at stake.

_It's a scary situation  
When you're drowning in temptation  
And your hands are tied_

John stood in a secluded glade, almost the halfway point between both their homes. It had been several days since their initial meeting and he had not been able to think of anything but her. Her laugh, her smile, her beautiful eyes. Everything about her kept him up at night and made him long for the next time he would see her, be able to hold her hand in his once more.

Earlier that day, he had set out with a mission. To see her again. He had managed to find her village with little trouble and then set forth on trying to find her without being discovered himself. As he had drawn near the corn field, he had heard a chorus of voices. two female and one male. Surly, she couldn't have a beau? Then again, she never said she did. But if she did, why would she have allowed him to almost kiss her? A multitude of questions had plagued his mind before he realized he was close enough to see what was going on.

Trying to keep himself discrete, he had peered through the corn to see Pocahontas and another young woman talking in rapid Algonquin to an older man. After a few moments, the man had touched her cheek affectionately and walked away. Johns realized that the man was most likely her father and called himself an idiot for believing otherwise. After the man was gone, John stepped into the open, praying that no one else other than the two of them were present.

She had her back to him as he came out, but the other woman's exclamation caused her to turn around. He smiled as she did so and after a few words, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the cornfield and lead him away from the village. She had taken him to a secluded glade, the glade they now stood in. After meeting a old friend, they had talked for a few moments when John heard two of his fellow settlers coming the way.

Hiding behind the tree, John had placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm as the tree played her trickery on the two poor souls. It had worked, for they ran in the opposite directions, screaming like children. Knowing that suspicions had arisen in the camp, John thought best to return. As he left, he told her to meet him that night, right here. She had agreed and had run a hand affectionately down her cheek before saying his good-bye and heading back to camp.

Now that night as here. Having just arrived, he held her hands in his as he informed her of the bad new. "My men are planning to attack your people." he warned her. "You must warn them!" How hard it was to tare his gaze away from her deep brown eyes, urgency in them. He swallowed hard as she answered. "Maybe it's not to late!" she exclaimed. "You must come with me and speak to my father!."

John shook his head, trying his hardest to push all romantic thoughts from his head. "Pocahontas, talking won't do any good. I've already tried talking to my men. Some things just don't work!" he tried to reason with her. The argument had continued for several moments until the old tree stepped in. "That's enough!" she bellowed, startling the couple.

"Now then," she said calmly. "there's something I want to show you." She took a single vine and dipped it in the small pool of water that surrounded the glade. John glanced but saw nothing. "What about it." Pocahontas's reaction was different. "The ripples." she whispered. The tree smiled. "So small at first, then look how they grow. But," she said, nudging John with a vine. "someone has to start them."  
John snorted in denial. "There's not going to listen to us." he grumbled. Grandmother Willow gave an exasperated sigh.

"Young man, the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see." she continued. "only when the fighting stops can you be together." During her mini speech, she had slid him down to where Pocahontas stood. Cautiously, John took her hands. He thought that they had agreed to friendship only. Obviously, Pocahontas had decided not to share that news with her friend.

As he looked into her eyes, he saw he silent pleading and his heart melted. "Alright." she said, turning back to her and smiling. "Let's go talk with your father." the next thing he new, she was in his arms, hugging him with all she had. John swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. The temptation was there. Did he dare give in?

_But the chemistry's too strong  
To pretend there's nothing going on  
There's no escape you're always there on my mind_

Pocahontas's mind was reeling. What was she doing? Jumping into his arms just because he had agreed to talk with her father. She felt him stiffen when she did so and she knew their relationship hung in the balance. What if he tried to kiss her again? Would she let him? She had spoken with him earlier and to her great relief he had agreed to keep a platonic relationship. For both of their safety and the safety of their peoples.

Unsure of what to do, he felt John's arms tighten around her, returning the friendly hug. She sighed with relief as she relaxed, grateful the he only briefly returned the embrace before releasing her and setting her back on her feet. Smiling nervously up at him, the smile disappeared as she saw the intensity of his gaze.

_Did you really think I'd be  
Staring at you innocently?_

The young woman swallowed hard as John's fingers came up to gently stroke her cheek as he had earlier that day. Pocahontas shuddered at his touch and simply locked her gaze with his. His head was coming toward her, slowly but surly, nonetheless. Lowering his hand from her face, she sighed with relief as she thought it was over.

When she had done so, she closed her eyes momentarily. While her eyes were closed, she felt John ever so gently brush his lips to hers. Pocahontas's eyes flew open as John quickly pulled back as if someone had thrown cold water on him. She stared at him in disbelief. How dare he! After they had agreed! Despite this, she couldn't deny that even though brief, she had enjoyed it.

They searched one another's gazes for several seconds before Pocahontas did something that she thought she would have never done before. Throwing all caution to the wind, She closed the distance between them and literally crushed her lips against his. Forget friendship.

_Keep your love away from me  
Cos you know it could be dangerous  
There's no guarantee what you get from me  
Keep your heart away from me  
Cos you know that I am serious  
And I can't pretend that you're just my friend_

She felt him stiffen against her, surprised herself with the intensity with which she had kissed him. he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her arms found their way to his shoulders, then to his neck, which the rested as he cradled her gently.

A line had been crossed. A flame had been ignited. They both knew it. They both knew that they were both in extreme danger should they be discovered. But none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered right now was that they were finally free. Free of the stored up feelings that had been growing inside of them. Free to express to each other the desire to be so much more than friends. As the newly declared lovers kissed in the moonlight, both knew their lives had been changed forever.

_I can't pretend that you're just my friend_


End file.
